Telecommunications patch panels are used to provide a location for a number of ports or outlets to interface with cabling for interconnecting with a variety of devices and equipment. When wires are connected to an outlet, this is referred to in the art as outlet termination. Current patch panel outlet termination falls into two broad categories; (1) terminate in panel (typically punch down), and (2) terminate-out-of-panel (may be punch down or “toolless”) and then fix as individuals or groups to the patch panel. For terminate-out-of-panel type panels, the termination may be performed where the installer can easily see, manipulate, and inspect the terminations (a significant advantage). The art would be benefited by improvements in the ease, speed and reliability of terminating and installing outlets into a patch panel.
Further, each outlet or port in a patch panel is typically labeled with a port identifier. These port identifiers may come in a variety of forms. The art would be benefited by improvements in the clarity and flexibility of port identifiers.